Celebration
by OnAScaleOf12Gay
Summary: Just a little Independence Day drabble. Celebration in the park. I hope you all enjoy. Main: Callie/Arizona; though everyone's included!


**A/N- this is just a little one shot for Independence Day. Main characters are Callie/Arizona. This is from a prompt given to me by Taylor. Since it actually is Independence Day, I'm posting it all for you to read. I hope you enjoy.**_  
_

_July 4, 2012_

"It's so hot out Callie, are you sure that this is a good idea?"

"Babe, I grew up in Miami. This heat is nothing. Plus it's like one of four days that Seattle is going to get that we won't see rain," Callie reassured her wife. "Also, look at how cute and excited Sofia looks in her little outfit."

Looking towards their one year old, Arizona couldn't help but smile. Dressed in a red, white, and blue shirt and matching shorts, Sofia looked up at Arizona and giggled.

"Okay, fine. And it isn't just because I love watching the fireworks."

"Great, now help me pack up all these things. Everybody is going to be meeting at the park in an hour."

"Everybody? Who's everybody? I thought that this was just going to be a family thing."

"Meredith, Derek, Zola, Mark, Lexie, Teddy, Henry, Alex, Cristina, Owen, you know, everybody. Bailey, Ben and Tuck are going also. Arizona, we're all a big family. We've been through good and bad together. Plus, we did the family thing last year."

"We couldn't even watch the fireworks. Sofia hated them."

"She was a baby. Anyways, you saw them from the car. Let's get packing."

* * *

An hour later, everyone was settled into their spot at the crowded park. The men had grills going, the kids and Arizona were playing on the playground and the rest of the group, not playing or cooking, were relaxing and enjoying the small talk.

"This has to be one of the hottest days in Seattle. How are you not even sweating, Callie?" Teddy asked, while fanning herself with her hand.

"I'm a Miami girl. This heat isn't anything compared to the summers down there. You guys are just wimps," Callie laughed.

"Yeah, right. Wanna get behind the grill and cook the food?" Alex chimed from the burning grill.

"I cook my share at home Karev, you enjoy the grill." The group laughed, as Alex scoffed and hid behind the grill.

"You guys, it looks like Cristina is about to eat one of us…is the food almost ready?" Meredith called out as everyone turned to look at the unhappy Asian woman.

"Hot dogs are ready, if anybody wants those," Derek replied.

"Burgers will be done in two minutes," Hunt followed Derek's answer.

"Whatever's on this grill…I have no idea." Karev answered.

Before long, Arizona had brought the kids back from the playground and every one was sitting in chairs or on blankets eating. There were chips, hot dogs, watermelon and burgers all around. Light conversation kept the mood happy as everyone munched on their feast. It was these kinds of "family" gatherings that the kids would remember as they grew older.

* * *

As it started getting darker, everyone was getting more and more excited for the fireworks. For Arizona, it was her favorite part of the holiday. For Callie, the pure enjoyment her wife got was enough. The children were excited as much as nervous for the loud bangs and pretty, sparkly lights. Waiting for the sun to set was going to be a bigger accomplishment than anyone realized.

By the time the sun had officially set, the group was settled down and relaxing. The group who was going to be setting off the fireworks just set off their test fire. Once they had decided that the sky was dark enough, the sky started to explode in color.

Callie and Arizona were cuddled up watching Sofia stare at the sky. They half expected her to cry or find comfort in her moms, but she was amazed at the fireworks. Meredith and Derek, on the other hand, were comforting Zola, who was scared by the loud noises. The rest of the couples were cuddled up close under the blankets. The temperature had cooled down and it was comfortable. Everything was colorful and the sky was full of all different shapes and sizes.

* * *

After 20 minutes or so, it was time for the finale. Zola had found the fireworks entertaining to watch at that point, but with so many fireworks going off at once, Sofia crawled into her momma's lap. Arizona held on to her daughter and Sofia snuggled into her chest. Callie pulled the sitting Arizona into her arms. They watched the finale as the family that they were. Sofia was also falling asleep to her momma's heartbeat.

A few long minutes later and the fireworks were officially over for the year. It was time for the 4th of July celebration to come to an end. A saddened Arizona picked up her sleeping daughter and was glad that after everyone ate, they all pitched in to pack up all their belongings. Tomorrow would just be a normal day and the celebration wore everyone out.

Everyone said their goodbyes and went to their respective vehicles. The streets were crowded with people leaving the park and there was still smoke from the event everyone just witnesses fogging the air. It was a little bit hotter outside than it had been when the fireworks went off, but it was still cooler than earlier in the day. Hopefully it will be cooler out for next year's celebration.

* * *

Callie looked over to her wife and noticed that she wasn't her normal smiley self. "Don't worry babe, there's always next year."

"I know, Calliope. It's just…I love the fireworks."


End file.
